A Brother's Choice
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: It's the Mushroom Kingdom Olympic Games, for the first time in six years Luigi has a chance to win. A determined younger brother is ready for his time in the spotlight. Will Luigi finally win or will Mario take the gold again.


All characters are owned by Nintendo

It was the twentieth annual Mushroom Kingdom Olympics. The past six years, Luigi had come in second four times and third twice. This year it looked like Luigi would finally win. All that was left was the bike race and the four hundred meter race. If he won one of the events and came in at least third in the other he would win. If not, Mario would take first yet again.

As the competitors were getting their bikes ready, Peach walked up to Mario and said "aren't you proud of your brother? He might finally win this year."

"I hope he does, but at the same time I want to beat him" Mario said.

"Well" Peach said "I'd love to see Luigi win for once, but I'm rooting for you."

They kissed and Mario moved to the starting line between Luigi and Yoshi. The race stated and everyone took off. Mario took the lead, but Luigi was a close second. Mario stayed in the lead from the start of the race. As they entered the last lap, Mario heard the sound of someone's front tire scraping against his back tire. He looked back into the grinning face of his brother. Mustering all the strength he could, Luigi moved to the outside of his brother and began to pass him. As they crossed the finish line, Luigi was ahead by two inches. Peach brought the brothers water bottles.

After drinking their water, Mario patted Luigi on the back and said "good race bro."

"You too" Luigi said "it looks like I might actually beat you this year."

"We'll see" Mario said smiling.

Luigi walked to the side and sat down.

Daisy approached him and said "how are you doing champ?"

"I'm ok" Luigi said smiling.

"I'm pulling for you out there" she said.

"Thanks Sweetie" Luigi said.

"Contestants to the line for the four hundred meter race" the announcer said.

Luigi kissed Daisy and walked towards the starting line.

"All I need is third" Luigi thought to himself as he looked at the other contestants.

Wario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Mario were lined up. The starting gun fired and all five took off. Luigi was slow to start, but began moving to the front. He took third place behind Yoshi and Mario.

"I just have to finish here" Luigi thought.

He smiled, thinking he would finally win. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in the back of his right leg and fell, he had torn his hamstring. He stood up, but the pain caused him to fall again.

The announcer came on the loud speaker and said "It looks like Mario has the race and the gold all wrapped up!"

Mario smiled, suddenly his smile faded.

"How could I have it wrapped up with Luigi so close?" He thought to himself.

He looked back and saw Luigi clutching the back of his leg. Luigi slowly pushed himself up and began continuing the best that he could.

Mario started running back towards his brother. Wario laughed and kept running, but Yoshi and DK stopped as Mario ran past them.

Mario ran to Luigi, stopped and said "Luigi you're hurt, the paramedics are on the way."

"Call them off" Luigi said "I'm finishing this race."

He began limping forward as tears ran down his cheeks from the pain.

"If you're hurt there's no shame in stopping" Mario said "you don't have to do this Weegie."

"Yes I do" Luigi said.

"Then we'll do it together" Mario said "lean on me baby brother."

He moved to Luigi's right side and put Luigi's arm over his shoulder and helped him forward. The crowd began clapping as the brothers slowly circled the track. Yoshi and DK waited for them to pass them and began walking behind Mario and Luigi.

As they approached the finish line Luigi turned to Mario and said "please, let me finish by myself."

Mario let go as Luigi continued forward, with tears in his eyes he limped across the finish line to a standing ovation. He waved at the crowd before grabbing his leg and collapsing. Mario ran to him and helped him up.

The announcer came on the loud speaker and said "Wario finishes first, Luigi second, Mario third, Yoshi fourth and Donkey Kong fifth. I don't think there is a dry eye in the house after that finish, now let's go to the award ceremony."

"Let's go, bro" Mario said.

Luigi nodded, and together they moved to the podium. Mario held Luigi up as the gold medal was placed around his neck. Peach had difficulty putting the silver medal on Mario because he refused to let go of his brother. Luigi tried to climb onto the first place stand, but couldn't make it up the stairs on his own. Mario quickly moved to his side and helped him up to the podium. Daisy ran over and handed Mario a crutch. Mario pulled it up and hand it to Luigi. Luigi used it to support his weight and smiled at his brother. Mario started to step down to the second place stand when he felt something grab the back of his overalls. He turned to see Luigi smiling at him.

He pulled Mario into a hug and said "thank you so much bro, I know how much you wanted to win."

"I couldn't leave you there bro" Mario said "You've always impressed me with your determination, but today you showed me how strong you really are. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I took a win away from such a determined, brave man."

Luigi tightened the embrace as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you so much big bro" he said.

"I love you too, Weegie" Mario said.

They ended the hug and Mario started to step down again.

"Stay up here" Luigi said "you're number one to me."

Mario smiled and nodded. The two brothers put their arms on each other's shoulders and waved to the crowd to loud cheers and applause.


End file.
